


Is it worth saving Theseus?

by to_hell_where_all_the_lesbians_are



Series: Big Brother Techno (sbi hurt/comfort) [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Phil sacrificed his wings to save his sons, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), The depression arc is over when I say its over, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, dream is a bad person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/to_hell_where_all_the_lesbians_are/pseuds/to_hell_where_all_the_lesbians_are
Summary: Dream is so close to breaking Tommy.Technoblade saves his brother.orDream is manipulative and Techno is a good bro.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit
Series: Big Brother Techno (sbi hurt/comfort) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210376
Comments: 23
Kudos: 228





	Is it worth saving Theseus?

Tommy was so hungry and cold. He was really, really sorry for gathering resources, but he had too.

He was starving, so weak, he could barely defend himself during the night.

He deserved the pain. The netherite boot would leave bruises on his stomach and maybe then he would learn not to betray his only friend.

These thoughts didn't stop him from crying, and begging for Dream to stop.

"I'm sorry Tommy. You made me do this."

It hurt, everything hurt so much and the snow was so cold against his skin.

There were explosions. _And his home was shred into pieces and Wilbur was looking at him with that wicked smile and purple fire covered the sky and Tubbo was hurt and Tommy was, oh god, so helpless, so weak, so pathetic_.

When the nether portal broke Tommy let out a broken cry. Dream grabbed him by his t-shirt, and shoved him against the indestructible frame.

"Nobody will visit you. Not even me. You betrayed your only friend."

Tommy was pushed onto the snow. He curled up, hiding into the cold ground, hoping his hands and legs would absorb some of the impact of the hits.

But the pain never came. Dream was focused on someone else.

Someone, a few meters from them, draw his sword.

"Step. Away. From my brother." monotone voice a warning, yet somehow so calming for the boy curled up in the snow. 

Dream laughed, the sound unnerving. 

"Didn't you say you have no family ties?"

"I may hate governments, but there are things more important than being right, Clay. Doubt you can comprehend that."

Dream smirked. "Is that so?"

Techno slowly moved, step by step closer to have Tommy behind him.

"Oh yeah. Doubt you didn't notice how Schlatt treated Tubbo."

Dream's posture changed slightly. The rivals were once close, as they were preparing together for a tournament only to face each other in the last round. They had a better relationship back then, Techno learned to read the man, mask on or off.

Tubbo was once like a little brother for Dream.

"You are playing a dangerous game, Techno."

"Change of rules. You crossed the line." The pinkette shrugged.

"Always the same with you, isn't it? At the end of the day, the Blood God is a real softie."

Technoblade growled deeply.

"You won't land a single hit more on Tommy."

Dream laughed, the sound wicked and cruel.  
"You should've seen in how much pain Philza was when I was ripping his wings away." the blond enjoyed the fury in the other's eyes. "He wanted to save his sons so badly."

 _Phil_.

Technoblade hung onto the image of his dear friend. 

He moved his hand towards his younger brother, helping him stand up.  
_Tommy was way too light for it to be healthy._

He took a step forward, a shield for his brother.

"I'm taking him."

"He doesn't want to go with you."  
Dream was smiling underneath his mask, he adjusted it slightly. "You never cared for him, after all."

Voices were rather quiet recently. They seemed to accept the new way of life, to a degree.

But now they were so loud. _Dream's head was laying in the snow, the ridiculous mask still smiling. The blond was crying out in pain as Techno hit his head against the portal frame again and again and again and again until the obsidian turned red and the marble shreds were deep in the skin._ Screaming for blood.

"Tommy, come back here." Dream sounded bored. Technoblade interrupted in the middle of the show, ruining the mood completely. The blond would make the boy pay for that boredom later. "C'mon, Tommy. I don't have all day."

But the kid didn't move, his eyes closed as he clenched his palms on the blue cape.

Technoblade wanted to duel the fuck out of the ridiculous fool who would leave his little brother to become so broken.

"It's okay, Toms." he whispered. Building sentences was difficult when voices were demanding a massacre.

"Tommy." Dream's voice was a warning and the kid sobbed at the tone.

That sound, that helpless sound was too much for Techno. He had enough.

His vision went red as he attacked. He traded a few hits with the well known opponent.

"I won this fight without them." It was a warning. Dream saw Techno overtaken by his voices only once. The pinkette's eyes went completely black and it was one of the times when the masked man feared for his life, despite being invisible.

The sentence had a clear message. Techno was close to letting them take control.

"You can't kill me for long." Dream laughed, and the fight continued.

Techno didn't flinch at that sound. He only grinned.

"I can kill someone else."

They were a few meters apart at the time, both ready.

_Touch Tommy one more time and I'll see how quickly I can finish off all the lives of your little brother._

_You wouldn't dare._

_They like dares_.

The masked men were both very powerful. Dream had incredible powers. He could teleport and take Tommy away. He could threaten Techno's family.

But Technoblade was the Blood God. A title which he earned from taking lives.  
And unfortunately for the blond, he knew his weakness. Tubbo.

"If Tommy enters L'Manburg, he's dead."

They exchanged one last glance, before Dream teleported away.

Techno was next to Tommy in record speed. He was hugging his little brother, who was now hidden in the blue cape.  
He was whispering comforting sentences, few female voices helping him with the word choice.

The kid fell asleep. Technoblade carried him home.

**Author's Note:**

> DRINKING GAME  
> for each comment ill drink a glass of water
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, stay safe!


End file.
